In another world with you
by M1nUcUp
Summary: OH MY FREAKING GOD (0 0) XIAOYU IS IN ANOTHER WORLD A MYSTERIOUS PORTAL SENT HER IN AND SHE IS ALONE IN THE WORLD WITH-!
1. Chapter 1

_In another world with you_

Authors notes:

Hi guys I'm new here at fan fiction net. So basically I just am a fan of Xiaoyin stories and Xiaorang stories I just love them so much go to my profile to know my info and crappy stuff about me. But enough of that let's go on with the story.

(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)

"_Xiaoyu….I have to go"_

"_Jin…Please don't leave me….I need you."_

"_Xiao…Listen I don't want you getting hurt..I don't want to lose you."_

"_Jin I know you won't hurt me I know you for a long time now."_

_Lightning flashed through the skies thunder bang to their ears and rain was now pouring down Jin hasn't have enough time he must go right NOW._

"_I'm so sorry Xiao…I have to go"_

"_No Jin…..WAIT!"_

_Xiaoyu ran but…No trace of her best friend she ran and ran but a white flash appeared at her eyes she saw nothing but Jins figure with black vulture-like wings._

**BANG!**

AHHH!

Xiaoyu fell from her bed because of the banging of the door.

"LING XIAOYU GET UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! I CALLED YOU FOR FIFTY TIME AND STILL YOU HAVE'NT HEARD ME?!"

"UUgghhh….What…Huh?"

She looked at her pink wall clock and it shows the time of 7:30 am. The not-perfect time for a student to wake up because they have 30 minutes left.

"OH CRAP I HAVE ONLY 30 MINUTES!"

See what I'd tell you

Xiaoyu rushed out from her bed and took a 5 minute shower…What's wrong guys? Did you ever know that people can be really fast when taking a bath? Try timing my brother.

"OH CRAP OH CRAP OHH CRAP!"

Xiaoyu slipped on to her uniform put her blouse on and that mini skirt really short her panties can almost be seen. Xiaoyu can never be comfortable with these whore clothes on. Nobody I MEAN nobody can ever be comfortable with these clothes.

20 minutes later

"Finally done with all those wake-up-first in the morning crap and now for my breakfast"


	2. Chapter 2

And finally Xiaoyu is done with her morning routine. She is all prepared and all good. She is now ready to go to school.

(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)(ღ)

Buckling up her seatbelt and sitting comfortably at her car with her dad. Her dad asked her a question. A question that is much unexpected.

"Dear it's almost out of time you got here I kept banging the door but you won't wake up. What happened? Are you still…"

"Dad I was staying up late last night doing homework. Sheesh...talk about school a lot of homework, tasks and assignments you know."

"And…Dad…NO! I didn't dream of him…I just miss him"

"Xiaoyu it's best if you leave him and move on it's been 5 years since he was missing."

"Dad….He was my best..Best friend."

"I know but you should move on it's been a long time. I'm also very shocked that you do well at your studies but your still obsess him."

'Oh dad please stop this..I don't want to talk about this anymore."

A lot of people keep on telling Xiaoyu to forget him because if he really cares about Xiaoyu he should try and show some affection with her…At least.

The car stopped right in front of Mishima polytechnic highschool. It is one of the best schools in Japan well fancy that. Xiaoyu schooled here because of her previous carer Mishima Heihachi when she first moved here and lived with him. And participated eagerly at the martial arts tournament. But now he was dead.

"Xiaoyu were here now.."

"Thanks dad I'll see ya later"

"Yes dear."

Xiaoyu leaned and gave a kiss at his cheek.

Xiaoyu whispered "Bye dad see ya…And I'll think about forgetting Jin once in a while…Love you"

Her dad gave her a warm smile and said "Now that's my girl I love you too Xiaoyu I'll see ya later then."

Xiaoyu take a deep breath and sighed. Looked at her school and stared at the students. _They look so happy together with their friends wish Jin still here…..Ohh Jin what happened to you. _Xiaoyu then thought about bad things that happened to him and what's happening to him right now…..Maybe he's dead…Should I forget him?...

**XIAOYU!**

A strict and angry voice slapped her from her thoughts…..Damn it's Alisa now she's angry what's her problem now?

"XIAO! I've been calling you out for like kazillion times! Come on the bell rang already it's time for class!"

"Ummm…Okay"

Alisa dragged Xiaoyu in the school like a child hungry for toys and dragging a mom in a toy store.


	3. Talking to someone you trust

After school

Xiaoyu is now walking out of school with her friend by her side Alisa. They have had a very exhausting and boring day from school now is the time for them to do a buttload of homework at home. But for these girls…Hell they want to take a break first.

"Xiaoyu…Why are you so quiet? Is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine Alisa I just have some problems to deal with…"

Xiaoyu knew her problem is NOT that easy to deal with she tried to forget him for these past 5 months but no avail she kept on having nightmares and strange dreams about him. Maybe she just misses him deeply. Or maybe she is feeling something deep in her heart that is really weird that she can't forget about him.

"Oh…What kind of problems Xiaoyu? Is it homework? I can help you with your homework if you're really exhausted today."

"….. Nah, I can do it myself."

Alisa knew what's going on in her mind. And she can tell it fast alright. And of course she is a robot. She has a sensor that can read someone's mind. Very creepy no?

"Is it about him?"

Xiaoyu just kept silent she does not want to talk about this.

"I know you're having nightmares about him…Especially the one last night"

…_IS SHE SOME KIND OF PHYSIC?! HOW THE HELL—oh never mind might as well tell her. After all when you have problems you tell them to someone whom you can trust._

"Alisa….I."

"See I knew it….My master has been gone for years and still you can't forget about him? I really wonder what actually happened to him. He hasn't really given me updates since I last saw him."

"Alisa I just miss him so much…."

"I know you do Xiaoyu he was a really good friend to you when he fought against his family. You are very lucky girl Xiaoyu to have someone like him."

"I haven't seen him after when we got pandoras box that was supposed to heal him that it didn't."

"Xiaoyu maybe he just left because he wants you to be safe from him.-Oh wait didn't he say that he will wait until you get stronger than him and defeat him?"

"Just who is waiting? ME or HIM?"

"You…."

" I just can't get him off my mind DAMMIT! I get nightmares about him. I see him in the dark….Is he dead?"

" Negative answer Xiaoyu some part of me tell him he's alive."

"What?! And where he is?" Xiaoyu asked

"No still unknown…"

"Just what I thought."

"Look Xiao I'm really sorry if you miss him so much. You know it's really hard to forget someone you deeply care about. But Xiao I'm not telling you to forget him. I'm telling you that you should wait for him until he comes back."

"But when?..."

"Someday Xiaoyu…. Someday he will come back. My master is a very caring person towards you and I know he still cares about you even right now."

"Thank you…..Thank you so much Alisa I'm very grateful to have a friend like you. You're always the best.

"Hihihi….I am aren't I?"

Alisa flashed a cute and cocky smile showing her white teeth to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu giggled at this.

" ::giggle:: Oh Alisa you're a robot you're a pushover as always"

Suddenly Xiaoyu's phone rang she looked at her phone and saw a text message of her dad telling her to come home because its late.-Xiaoyu sighed and closed her phone.

"Well who texted?"

"Oh it's just dad he wants me to come home now."

" Mmm…Okay then I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Alright see ya Alisa." Xiaoyu gave a sisterly hug to Alisa thanking her for comforting her.

As Xiaoyu was walking on the pathway.

"WAIT XIAO!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget what I'd tell ya!"

Xiaoyu gave her a smile and walk away now she has 2 choices for Jin. What should she possibly choose? (_?)


	4. An odd bracelet

•﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏ ••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••﹏••

"God it's really hard to choose….Oh kami what should I do? He wasn't there for me for 2 years now…Where the hell is he? I don't know whether to believe Alisa or not…..I hate waiting for him! I hate dreaming of him! AND I hate crying for him every night! I HATE HIM!"

As Xiaoyu kicked the rubbish bin beside her and it flew in the air so high, that it landed on her head with a _bump _sound.

" **Ow! **Dammit it hurts….." **( 3 )**

She landed on her butt while rubbing and grunting her head in pain.

" Ouch… That really hurts…Woah….I can't believe I did that."

She looked at the bin. The bin was broken and trash scattered all around thanks to her. –BUT wait what's this? Xiaoyu saw something shining inside the bin. _What the-? What is this? Why is there something shiny inside there should I take a look of what's inside there? – NO! That's stupid; who would look for something in the bin anyway I would be like a hobo on doing that. _Xiaoyu picked the broken rubbish bin up and carried it with her hands.

As she carried the bin, the shiny thing fell out of it. _Woah…_ Xiaoyu gapes at the shiny thing. It was a beautiful golden lucky charm bracelet with 5 charms hanging from it.

"This is weird they are carved in little words"

Xiaoyu held the bracelet with her delicate hand and raised it to her face. To see what are the words dangling from it.

Friendship, Loyalty, Honesty, Sensitivity and…Love?

"This is soooo weird. Who would throw this lucky charm here? It's so beautiful."

Xiaoyu examined the bracelet. It is made with the finest gold with a curvy appearance making it look like a thick and twisted metal and there were hanging charms on it carved with values. And a phoenix yellow gem at the centre front …..Xiaoyu stared at it for what seemed like minutes it was the most captivating jewellery she had ever seen.

"Wow what dazzling jewellery…Hehehe I'll keep this beauty for myself. Hope no one sees me taking this thing. And afterwards I'll sell you and become rich. Who knows what am I gonna do with you. Heheeh"

Xiaoyu deviously kept the lucky charm inside her pocket and kept it safe. Now she strolled down to the pathway going home….With an unknown object.


	5. Digging into this 'berloloy'

"Daaaaad I'm home!"

Xiaoyu yelled at her home. She walked at the corridors and to her dad's room.- Only to find no one there. _Hmm…..Maybe he went out to do some errands._

Xiaoyu paced to her room hastily. A few seconds later Xiaoyu plopped on her bed and took the lucky charm out. And she began playing with it.

"Wow…..This charm would really cost a fortune if it was on sale wouldn't it?...Hmmm what if I tell Alisa about this?...Naw… She'll do something weird anyway."

Xiaoyu twirled the bracelet around her slim fingers and touched the gem…

**ZHIT!**

"YAAAHHHH!" A dink of electricity sparked when Xiaoyu poked the gem. Xiaoyu screamed, fell down from her bed and dropped the bracelet

"WTF was that?" Xiaoyu picked up the bracelet and stared at it.

"What the hell just happened? Did it just spark?" Xiaoyu stared at the bracelet bewildered.-How could a bracelet produce electricity. Now things are just getting weird with this **berloloy ** around Sorry to interrupt! '_Berloloy_' means in my language bracelet or unknown thing.

Xiaoyu poked the gem and it gave a colourful spark. "Woah… This is no ordinary bracelet. Well then what is this thing? Oh…wait what is this?" Xiaoyu found a saying at the back of the bracelet.

…

_Answers can only be awarded_

_ With a single tap from the lips._

_ …_...

"A single what? Does this mean I have to kiss the gem- Wait why am I doing this? Is this some kind of fairy tale or some crap like that. This is ridiculous I should just… Sell this….. Or maybe do what the saying says. I'm extremely curious right now of what that means."

Saying that is now making Xiaoyu interested of what's going to happen. Xiaoyu raised the bracelet to her lips and gave a feathery kiss at the gold and sparkling gem.

Author's notes: Guys I'm really sorry for the short updates. But I promise I will make this story interesting, fantastic and charismatic. Oh and more romantic of course! And I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes and sentences you don't understand. I'm sometimes horrible at English. And one more thing I'm not an Auzzie I just live here in Australia.


	6. In another world

Xiaoyu's eye sight is now blurry. Everything around her is so unrecognizable. She feels like she is going to pass out. But no. Her surroundings are changing. She feels like she is going to faint. _What's happening? What's going on?!... Am I going to die or something?._

**WHOOOOSH!**

Suddenly Xiaoyu was jerked and sucked away by an unknown force into a weird portal. Xiaoyu is now falling in this portal A:N think of it as Alice from 'Alice in wonderland' Where she is falling in a rabbit hole. Xiaoyu looked around she saw curves and lines and sparkles everywhere. She saw red eyes everywhere.

" What?! Where am I, what is this place. WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Xiaoyu is now frightened of where this portal is going to lead her. She screamed and shrieked while falling in this portal. She saw illusions and weird faces laughing at her.

" AAHHHH!" Xiaoyu screamed. The next thing she knew a white blinding light flashed upon her eyes….. And everything faded into darkness..

"Argh… God where am I?" Xiaoyu grunted. She landed on her bum again. And now it hurts like hell.

Xiaoyu looked around. Her eyes expanded, she sees a very beautiful place around her everything around her was very exotic. The plants…. _God they look like eyes, _Xiaoyu saw an eerie plant that is round with full of red pearls. She also saw a pond with full of- snake eyes?! Xiaoyu screamed. The eyes they were glaring at her making an antagonize gaze at her. _What the hell are those things_?! Xiaoyu ran and screamed. This new universe to her is very scary. She saw dead trees with eyes looking at her when she stopped she was tired and scared.

"What the hell is this place? Am I in an alien universe?"

Xiaoyu sat down on a green rock and studied her surroundings. Her eyes aren't playing with her anymore; she is now transported in another world. She is now thinking what should she do? Is there any life here?- Wait! How do I get back? _Oh sh1t! I'M STUCK HERE….. Who knows how long… IT COULD BE EVEN FOREVER! Oh sweet mother of god please help me now…._

Xiaoyu held her head and is thinking on deep thoughts. She raised her head slowly to meet the sky-only there was no sky. She can see a huge planet above her with zillions of stars surrounding it. It was surprisingly an incredible view she had ever seen in her life. She saw a lot of shooting stars pass by.

"Wow… If only Alisa, dad and….. Jin were too see this… Their eyes would burst out of their sockets lol."

When she said his name a whack of disappointment washed in her. She sat there- able to do nothing. Nothing to do at all until….

**POHCK!**

A square metal tablet fell on Xiaoyu's head. It looked like a small phone. It even has some kind of camera at the middle and a button beside it.

"OUCH!…. What is this thing? Where did this come from? Should I press this….."

Xiaoyu curiously pressed the button and it transformed into a projector film. _Woah…_ Xiaoyu gaped at the unknown machine and pressed another button… _Maybe life is here after all. _ After when Xiaoyu pressed the button a film came out of the projector. It showed an image of an elegantly dressed woman.

" Well hello there Ling Xiaoyu…" greeted the woman.

"What? Who the hell are you! I wanna go home!" Xiaoyu yelled

" Hahahah! Easy now cupcake you have been teleported in another world." She smiled evilly

"Why did you bring me here? Who sent me here? WHO ARE YOU?!" Xiaoyu questioned

" Oh sweetie, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am Ruhichi Karine I am a worker at G Corporation." She introduced.

" G Corporation?... What did I do?" Xiaoyu remembered being one of Kazuya's spies when saying that. She hated that memory, she wished that it didn't happen. She silently regretted it.

" Heheh… I can't say really. It's kinda private creampuff. We just need you."

"Need me for what?!"

" For someone…."

"… Who…?"

She smirked. It's very obvious of who is it.

" It's very obvious Xiaoyu dear. He's also here you know…. Trapped with you…"

"…What…."


	7. With you

Xiaoyu can't believe it she just can't believe it. This has to be a dream isn't it? Or maybe not. Xiaoyu pinched herself hard. But nothing happened it is true that she is trapped here…..with someone else. _I need to find him…. He surely is here, somewhere…._

" A penny for your thoughts?" Ruhichi spoke slapping Xiaoyu from her thoughts _again_.

" Are you sure he's here…. With me?"

" Yes definitely… Your friend is here with you. Your playmate."

_Playmate?_

" Well where is he?..."

"Oooohhh…. So anxious, you'll play with your friend later kid."

" What are you gonna do to us after this…"

She smirked again and laughed.

" We are going extract your power and his, from your body."

"WHAT?! I don't have a gene!"

" You do have one. The kiss from the bracelet transported you here; surely a normal kiss wouldn't really work doesn't it? You have the phoenix gene."

" Phoenix gene? Never heard that before…. I don't believe you!" Xiaoyu yelled at her.

" Oh…. But you must. Where is that lucky charm bracelet?"

"Lucky charm…." Xiaoyu reached in her pocket and pulled out the beautiful berloloy. A:N/ lol

" See that bracelet… somehow the bracelet reacts on what you do to it. Like kissing it. Not touching it though…. The phoenix gene also works the same as the angel gene. It heals the devil but it is not powerful to kill the devil."

" So that means I can save Jin?..."

" Hmph…. Not really. You can only heal him, not stop."

_Not stop?..._

" Well ta-ta for now creampuff hahah! I have work to attend to. I can't tell you what our mission is. It's forbidden. In time we will find you and capture you and your friend."

With that the projector automatically shuts off and self destructed. _What the f ck? What kind of message is this?_

Xiaoyu now began walking into this mysterious world exploring and of course finding Jin

Xiaoyu walked for seemed like hours. She kept looking around her surroundings. Now she has a lot of questions in her mind. Why did she end up here, What for? Is it true that Jin's here? Where is he? Do I need to find him?... And other bunch of questions that are unanswered and trapped in your mind when your trapped in an anonymous place…

But her main questions are….

Where is Jin?

Why do **I **have a phoenix gene?

"Now what the hell just happened? Was that woman kidding? Is she tricking me, leading me into a trap or some shit like that? Just who the hell does she think she is?! If I ever find her again I'll…"

Fallen branches were snapping. Bushes were shaking from…. Something in there. _What….was that… It better be not… something. Because if it _

_is… I'm ready._

Xiaoyu did her stance while waiting for that creature to come out. Whatever it is Xiao is ready to take it on. The wind was touching her bare legs. She did her stance for seemed like minutes.

"Okay this is getting embarrassing and awkward. Whatever the hell are you I don't give a shit come out! I'm not afraid!"

…

"UUGGGHHHH! I'm sick of this."

Xiaoyu barged and swayed the bushes away. She can't control what she's doing. Besides she had a long day is now aggressive and mad. Xiaoyu barged to the bushes she stopped on her tracks and slapped he bushes away.

"LOOK! Whatever you are I don't care just come ou-…."

The sight that she was looking or she sees is horrifying. It was him….. In his devil form. He's breaking the place apart. He's breaking trees, firing his lazer around. This is not the Jin she knew. She sees anger in his eyes. He is yelling and growling. Is he MAD about something?...Should….. Should I approach him? Xiaoyu fearfully took a step forward. She finally saw him… After all these years she now sees him…. It's finally him. He still has his beautiful features. Still handsome, hot, and the body…. Oh he looks like a Greek god…. So sexy-…. _What?! _Xiaoyu blushed at her thoughts.

Xiaoyu took another step forward and now she's shaking. What _if ….. Something might happen to me. Obviously Jin is in his devil form what if he kills me? Should I stop?… But I can't let him get away. I need to see him-…._

**POCK!**

"Aiyah!" Xiaoyu immediately covered her mouth… But it was too late the Devil was now glaring at her. She looked at what fell on her. An orange orb weird like figure which looked like a fruit with red beads around it. _ Not again._ When Xiaoyu groaned loudly. Devil Jin looked at her. And glared at her. Xiaoyu gasped and stepped back. The devil roared at her.

" Goddammit…"


End file.
